February 05, 2007
Kayla: Hello. Steve: Hey. Kayla: Wow! This is pretty amazing. You arrange all this? Steve: I did. You like? Kayla: Yeah. Very impressive. This is so nice. Thank you. I sure hope this isn't your way of avoiding the promise you made me. Steve: What promise was that? Kayla: You know exactly the promise. You were gonna call benjy and find out if he knows anything about the episodes you've been having. Steve: I'm gonna do that tomorrow. Kayla: What about now? Steve: Well... I'll be damned. Steve: That puts a rain cloud on our evening. Kayla: What did bo say? Steve: Wells did turn himself in after I told him there was a warrant out for his arrest. But they had to release him for insufficient evidence. Now he's getting ready to chow down on a filet mignon. I don't think so. Kayla: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Why don't we call benjy first and see what he has to say? Steve: I'm sorry. Change of heart. I'm not gonna lean on a boy i once thought of as a son -- not when wells probably already knows what's happening with me. Kayla: Steve -- Steve: Squire crumpets. I see you decided to take my advice and come back to our quaint little burgh. E.J.: Patch. How's my favorite buccaneer, eh? Listen, actually, I'm glad i bumped into you. I wanted to thank you for the heads up you gave me in mexico. I came back here, sorted everything out. And as you can see, it worked out fine. Kayla, darling. May I say, you look absolutely ravishing. Steve: Don't you even look at her. Kayla: Steve, it's okay. It's okay. Steve: Now, we need to talk about what you know about me. E.J.: Well, that shouldn't take very -- Steve: Cut the crap, elvis. Your family did something to me. I want to know what it is. Down in mexico, you mentioned benjy's name to me. You made a point of that. E.J.: Did I? Steve: What did you make him do? E.J.: Steve, benjy and I may share the same last name, but i barely know the guy. Steve: These freak-outs started happening with me the night we... had dinner with benjy. You know all about that, don't you? E.J.: I have no idea what you're talking about. But, steve, if you're having problems getting through the day, maybe you should go and talk to a shrink or an institution or something. But I'm a businessman, steve. I'm not some villain, you know? And to be quite honest, I have better things to do than listen to your inane accusations. [ Banging ] a memorial service is being held for former edmonton police chief and city councillor leroy chahley. We'll show you how he's being remembered at five. A south edmonton neighbourhood is home to our city's newest ambulance station. How will it affect response times for area residents? And should parents be allowed to deny their children blood transfusions because of their religious beliefs? Early news viewers weigh in with their thoughts - today at five. On tonight's news hour Kayla: Steve's accusations are not inane. He told me about finding you in mexico and how you taunted him about the noises in his head and the bad memories. E.J.: Oh, please, that's not what happened. The guy throws me to the floor, and he tries to kill me. Look at him. He's a sick man. Kayla: Please, help him. E.J.: I'm sorry. [ Banging ] Steve: Stop it. Kayla: So, you're not gonna give us anything? E.J.: Kayla, I honestly have no idea how to stop these so-called episodes. Steve: Aah! Kayla: Oh, my god. Steve: Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Kayla: Steve! Steve! Steve! Steve: Make it stop. Kayla: Look at me! Look at me! Look at me! That's enough. That's enough. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. E.J.: You are a bad pony. You're going to jail for attempted murder. Kayla: It's all right. It's okay. Kayla: Listen to me. We need to get you help. We can't live like this any longer. Steve. Steve. Steve: I got to -- I got to make it stop. Kayla: What? Come back here! Steve, come back! Category:2007